happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Love Bites/Season 1
List of Love Bites #I Shade a Flower - Buddy tries to get an apple for her love, Rocky-but a squirrel stops her. #This Is Your Love - Pia has a good date with Torn... until Rip ruins it with the help of a snowball. #Love is what hurts - Ziggles may love Torn, but she is about to learn how much love hurts her heart! #The Glues on You - Flippy replaces Giggles' chapstick, leading to chaos! #The Smell of Love - Petunia finds out that love does not always smell good! #I Shove You - Ava's allergies act up and interfere with Trippy's romantic antics. #Survival Equals Hero - Lumpy and Cro-Marmot have a snowball fight in the middle of Splendid and Giggles' relationship. #Clowning in Love - A love story between a clown and a mime turns hilariously deadly. #Painted Love - Josh's attempt to create a romantic painting comes crashing down on Petunia. #Stick with me - Chuck and Jacky's picnic gets spoiled by a bird and a branch. #Ale to the Chief - Ale invents a new deadly version of spitballing when Pierce ruins her date. #In The Air - Boz and Fawn bring their love to higher altitudes...too high. #Fair Weather Fools - Change in the forecast makes changes in Ray and Cloudy's date. #Bee Mine - Boz picks up a flower without checking the inside of it first. #Twinkle In My Eye - Boz and Fawn gaze at stars, and find themselves in a meteor shower. #Baldly in Love - Two bald critters interact for the first time. #Disco Pickle - Disco Bear gets between a lamb and her little pickle. #I Luck You - Two unlucky characters go on a date with "destiny". #The Beat of My Heart - Never rap badly in front of a girl, especially when her crazed boyfriend is nearby. #Pass the Pepper - Pepper and Peppery see eye-to-eye. But it doesn't end well. #Seeing Stars - Daydream brings a stargazing date out of this world. #Bad Romance - Pierce thinks it is funny to mess with a nerd's date, until realizing said nerd has a ray gun. #Frozen Love - Why winter dates are better spent inside by the fireplace. #Kiss in the Beak - Dating tip: don't kiss anyone with a long pointy beak. #Waltz into my Heart - Disco Bear ruins Waltz's romantic dance. #Passion Fruit - Figgy and Foxy find an apple, but they should have checked for worms first. #Old Style Love - Two elderly citizens flock together. #Love, Supernaturally - Find out why not to have a date in a dark cemetery. #Flower You - A rule of the love: Takes the good flowers. #Kiss the Frog - Croakus performs a classic magic spell on Trixie, but it doesn't end like it did in the story. #Colors of Love - Chroma and Kendall didn't anticipate a signal problem on movie night. #Love Stinks - Tulip is about to make a bad experience! #Tunnel of Hate - Kendall has an uninvited guest with her in the tunnel of love. #Spray That You Love Me - Perhaps Disco Bear should have dated someone else instead. #Baby Love - Will Pop realize that it's okay for babies to have love? #Cream's Cream - Cream eats some ice cream without knowing the secret ingredient is dead tree friends. #Heart of Ice - Wally and Maple go for a late-winter skate. #Poisoned with Love - Disco Bear tangos with a toxic beauty. #Sibling Fans - Cream and Queen fall for each other, after Cupid stupidly hits arrows at them. #When Our Lips Touch - Coney finds a brilliant, if not risky, solution to his and Fizzles' kissing problem. #Love in the Air - Two piloting birds equals one big problem. #Dance, Funky, Dance! - Disco Bear finally gets a girl to watch him dance. But by the time he catches on, it'll be too late to escape. #Loathe Triangle - Two different scenarios where Giggles gets comeuppance for her multiple love lives. #That Spark in Your Eyes - Sniffles makes his own fireworks for a date. Let's just say it will go out with a bang. #Puppet Love - Todd's gift for Quist is even more self-absorbed than Todd himself. #Flowers in my Horns - Prongs uses his horns to bring Kendall some flowers. #Under my Spell - Watch where you're standing the next time you forcefully make someone kiss you. #Latte of Love - Love is hot and so is coffee. #Loathe Song - Croaky sings a love song. #Undying Love - Stubbs and Dawn take a walk in the graveyard. Screenshots Shade a flower.png|I Shade a Flower CENDINGc38.png|This Is Your Love The Glues on You2.png|The Glues on You Ziggles in half.png|Love is what Hurts Stink.png|The Smell of Love WTF1.png|I Shove You Snowangels.png|Survival Equals Hero Mime love.png|Clowning In Love Boat.png|Painted Love Wolf love.png|Ale to the Chief My Pitiful Balloon.png|In the Air Fair weather.png|Fair Weather Fools Boz and Fawn.jpg|Bee Mine Scar Gazers.jpg|Twinkle in my Eye Bald love.png|Baldly in Love Disco pickle.png|Disco Pickle Clover.jpg|I Luck You Beat of heart.png|The Beat of My Heart Pepper love.png|Pass the Pepper Stars in eyes.png|Seeing Stars Kiss beak.png|Kiss in the Beak Disco ball smash.png|Waltz Into Mt Heart Passion fruit.png|Passion Fruit Old style love.png|Old Style Love Supernaturally.png|Love, Supernaturally Flower You.jpg|Flower You Frog spell.png|Kiss the Frog Seizure.png|Colors of Love Lovestinks.png|Love Stinks Tunnel love.png|Tunnel of Hate Spray love.png|Spray That You Love Me Love is young.png|Baby Love Heart of ice.png|Heart of Ice Slapped.png|Poisoned with Love Heartinsky.png|Love in the Air Dancefunky.png|Dance, Funky, Dance! Shesmine.png|Loathe Triangle Sparkinyoureyes.png|That Spark in Your Eyes Puppettodd.png|Puppet Love Blossumbouche.png|Flowers in My Horns Lovespell.png|Under my Spell Latteoflove.png|Latte of Love Loathesong.png|Loathe Song Undyinglove.png|Undying Love Category:Love Bites Category:Lists